The primary objective of the proposed investigation is to evaluate the association between maternal plasma CRH levels during pregnancy and the occurrence of preterm delivery resulting either from premature labor or premature rupture of membranes in a high risk population. A secondary goal is to describe changes in CRH levels with gestational age and identify other factors that may influence CRH levels.